ZX: AV
by GKForte044
Summary: So Aile have the blood of the man who created Model W, right? So what if Aile is actually Albert's daughter? Everything should stay the same... Until she combine  Model X and Model Z. [AU] [ZX:Aile's storyline reimagined] [Don't worry, they're both here] [Weird title, I know]


**Ch 01**

"Hello! Thank you for calling Giro Express Transporters! We'll take Anything, Anywhere, Illegal or not." A enthusiastic voice of a young man filled the otherwise silent cliff of Area A.

He stand near his red motorcycle, one hand placed inside his pocket while the other pressed on to the white metal plating on his ears as he try to communicate with someone.

"Giro? Is that you?" A female voice answered from the other line

"Ahh, the Guardians... Or should I say Client?" He said in a rather playful manner as her blue eyes stare at the sky above

"Have you recieved the package?"

"Yes I got it."

"My package should be delivered to the rendezvous point. It may take a while to get there but we'll be waiting."

"Alright." And with a small beep, the call ended.

Taking a deep breath, he finally let go of his ear and let out a deep sigh. 'That girl, when it comes to business, she cannot really take her eyes away from it.'

"So? Where are they now, Boss?" Asked by one of his companion, sitting not too far from him. By the looks of it, he should be around fifteen years old with spiky brown hair, wearing the uniform of Giro Express. On his hand is a small stick, which he uses to doodle on the soil underneath his foot. "Lets finish this already. I wanna hit the arcade afterwards."

"Now let me remind you, Vent, you and Aile still need to do the paperworks I gave you earlier before you can actually time out." He said. The only reply he got from the boy is a small pout, which made him chuckle. "The Client is waiting for us. We should get going to."

Speaking of Aile...

His eyes shift to his left and there, he saw his other companion. A girl around the same age as Vent. To be exact, she looks exactly like Vent. The only difference is that her hair and skin are a little lighter compared to the boy. It did surprise him back then when he found out from their medical results that they are not related by blood or anything.

"Hey Aile!" He shout, making sure the girl heard him from their distance "Ready to move out?"

Unexpectedly, Giro got no response from the girl. This kind of bothers him considering that Aile is the more task oriented between the two of them. Signaling Vent (who looks ready to drag Aile right now) to wait, the blond walk towards her to find out whats going on.

"Aile, did you hear me?"

Again, he received no reply. He was about to snap her out from her trace but stopped when he realiza what she is actually looking at: the Slither Inc. Building.

"You can clearly see the Slither Inc. Building from up here." He began, noting the slight movement of the girl's shoulder. "Everyone views them as a hero for saving the country from its energy crisis."

"The country, maybe. But ten years ago, they didn't save my mom... Even up to this day, I can still hear the screams of the people wanting to be saved."

"I remember when I first saw you that day. You dont even talk to me. I dont know what to do. Then again, you turned out to be a liitle better than Vent. Did I mention that all our clients liked you?"

"Giro!" She shout, facing him. "A little better than Vent? Was that a compliment?!"

"Hahaha! Now that's better. Frown doesn't suit your face well so its best to avoid it. Anyway, our client is already in the rendezvous point. We should get going."

Still pouting, Aile followed Giro as they go back to where their motorcycles are parked. The sounds of their footsteps alerted Vent as he stood up from his seat and drop the stick he is holding.

"Are we going now?"

"Yes yes." Giro said "If only you're this excited to work every time."

"There's no way someone can be excited to work."

"Aile does, right?"

"She's too workaholic, that's why!"

"Hey!"

"Now now, if you're going to argue, do that after working hours, kay?"

"Fine..." They said in unison.

While Vent began to arrange his helmet, Aile decided to check the package resting inside the carrier of her motorcycle. Unfortunately for her, she cannot have a full view of it as it was contained in a medium sized metal box with the logo of Giro Express in the middle. It appears that she is staring at it for too long that it caught Vent's attention, and now, he is staring at the same item as well.

"Hey boss, just what is this package anyway?"

"And the Guardians. What are they?"

"Guardians are security force that are tasked to fight the Mavericks. Right now, they're moving place to place trying to find out what are the causes of the Maverick Outbreaks. As for the package..." He eyed Vent "Its the best if you dont ask to many questions about it. I'm sure its very important and very dangerous."

With a simple nod, the two acknowledged that reply from their superior. Vent was about tp ask another question but was cut off when he saw something flying towards their location.

"DUCK!" he shouted and at the same time, grabbed Aile's shoulder and push her down.

Normally, in this kind of situation, Aile will scold Vent for being so forceful but seeing a plasma bullet hit the carrier of her motorcycle, the thing that she's touching not a minute ago, her mind focus on the current danger instead.

Following Vent's advice, Giro lay low and stare at the direction where the bullet came from. There, he sees a group of Galleon, a human shaped mechaneloid with arm cannon attached on their right arm.

"Mavericks... How did they get in here!?" He asked but he expected to get no reply.

More bullets flew to their directions as the Galleons keep on shooting them. At this point, they cant do anything more than to relay on their motorcycles, making it act as their shield.

'If only I can ROCK ON in the front of these two...'

Unknown to them, Aile's motorcycle took a hit near it's gad tank. And as instant as a blink of an eye, it exploded sending both Aile and Vent, as well as the now broken metal box, flying towards the cliff.

"VENT! AILE!"

* * *

The sound of crickets echoed around the area as the young boy opened his emerald green eyes. However, he isn't greet by the view of the ceiling of his and Aile's shared room but rather by countess leaves from the giant trees. Looking down, he saw the girl he's been holding all along, still unconscious on the top of his chest. He tried to move his left hand but was surprised when sudden surge of pain travelled on his whole system.

'Did it broke?' He asked inside his thoughts.

Using his other hand, he tried to shake Aile awake, hoping that she's unharmed after that long fall.

"Hey. Hey, Aile." He called. Thankfully, she respond by letting out a moan before her eyes slowly opened.

"V... Vent...?"

"Are you okay?" She was about to answer that question however, a short beeping sound stopped her, signalling an incoming call from her transmitter.

"Aile! Are you two alright?" Giro's voice welcomed her as she sit up. "Is Vent with you? I can't seem to reach him."

"Huh?" She look at Vent, who's trying his best to remove his helmet with one hand. "Yes, he's with me and we're okay I guess."

"The package... It fell near you two. Have you seen it?"

"Umm..." She wondered how to answer that at first, buy her eyes darted to the floating piece of blue metal not too far from them. Vent also noticed this and began following her gaze. The same yet now broken metal box rest underneath it, giving them a hint that the blue metal is the thing they're supposed to deliver.

"Is that the package?"

"Listen, grab the package and take it to the Guardians at the rendezvous point. I'll join you two later once I take care of the business up here."

"Is that Boss? What did he say?"

"He wants us to grab the package and meet the Guardians at the rendezvous point."

"Figures." He whispered between his breath. "Of course he's worried about work. You two are the same, you know."

"Vent if you're going to complain, can you do it later? Like, when we're sure we're safe?"

"I'm not complaining. I'm just-"

"Who's there?!" A voice of a man interupt their conversation. Seeing two men in green, both pointing their guns at their direction, is enough for the two to stand up and put their hands in the air...

Or what Aile does. Vent tried but it seems like the fall also damaged his legs, preventing him to stand up strait. Aile also noted his left arm hanging lifelessly on his side.

"H-hold on! We're just here to deliver a package!" Vent said but the only reply he got from one of the men is his gun taking aim at him.

"Lower your weapons." the young girl behind them command and without question, the men in green obeyed. She walk forward to get a better view of the two. "Are you the transporters?"

"Yes." Aile replied, arms slowly moving down. "And you must be the Guardians."

"Yes. We heard an explosion so we come here to investigate."

Their short meeting was interurpted however by the rumbling of the ground and the appearance of a giant snake mechaneloid. The snake mechaneloid look down on the five of them making the two men step forward and began firing their guns.

"Miss Prairie, we'll handle this!"

"Take the Biometal and return to the others!"

Despite the amount of plasma bullets hitting the head of the mechaneloid, it didnt react even the slightest. Turning its back towards the men, it used it's massive tail to crush its attacker with one swing. It didn't hit them directly, but it's enough to make them immoble.

The blonde girl in pure pink clothing rushes to their side, not caring about thr danger right in the front of her. Her now shaking hands held the arm of one of the two men as she whisper a inaudible 'no'.

"Just... Take it... And go!"

"Hey, can you move?" Aile rushes to the side of the blonde with Vent half dragging himself from behind "The package is what they're after, right? If we leave it there, we can escape! I'll help-"

"I can't let the Biometal fall into the wrong hands.."

"Come on! Is that 'Biometal' thing THAT important to throw your life away!?"

"But... Sis..." She look at Aile straight to her eyes. Even with the shadow of her cap blocking half of her eyes, the brunette can still see the determined look she is giving. "She left it for us! It's too valuable to leave it now!"

Her shout attract the snake mechaneloid's attention and now, it returned in the front of them, eyes watchinf them from above. Seeing this, Aile clicked her tongue and stood up in the front of the mechaneloid.

Vent can't walk too fast and that's practically her fault. The two Guardians are too injured to stand up either and the girl doesn't want to leave the package. Taking it with them as they run is a horrible idea and trying to fight it using the guns from the Guardians are even worse than the first.

"Darn. I know Giro once said to not get involved with Mavericks but I dont know what to do!"

As if hearing her one sided conversation, the blue floating metal hovered in the front of Aile, surprising both Vent and the blonde.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." It said, voice echoing inside of her head.

"Wha-?" Whatever she was going to say didn't get finished as light flooded her vision. The light come from the Biometal and surpringly, it is warm.

The feeling warmth, however, quickly faded and replaced by pain instead. Aile grab her chest with both of her hands, as if trying to grasp the pain away.

"Argh! ...What's...!"

Her eyes dart on her leg and she can visibly see electricity flowing through them. She closed her eyes and ith one last cry, her Giro Express uniform we're replaced by a blue armor.

The light faded away and her armored body revealed itself to both Vent, the conscious Guardian and the girl, sitting on the grass just behind her. When she opened her eyes, however, its not the same emerald green as before.

Rather its crimson red.

Opening her right palm, the gauntlet of her right arm transformed into a arm cannon. Her armor let out a faint azure glow as it began charging energy before pointing it to the head of the mechanrloid. A grin appeared on her face before a large blast of plasma bullet hit it's head.

This time, the attack was strong enough to make the snake mechaneloid lost its balance for a bit before regaining it and letting out a roar. Realizing that it can't win (or maybe realizing who is it dealibg with), it quickly fled to the deeper part of the forest.

The disappearances of the current threat made the grin on Aile's face disappear, as well as her eyes returning back to its normal color. The effect of her sudden burst took effect as she keep on taking deep breaths to calm herself down. She stare at her arm cannon... Then her armor... And questions began filling her head.

"Wha... What is this?... What happened to me!?"

"Don't be affraid." The same reassuring male voice echoed again "I'm Biometal Model X."

"Model... X... I can hear the Biometal talking inside my head!"

"Anyways, we have to follow the mechaneloid. Otherwise, the girl and your friend will be caught in the middle."

"She transformed..." The blonde stated her thoughts, making her and Vent stare at her. "Are you... The chosen one we are trying to find...?"

"Chosen one?" Vent questioned but she's either too amazed that she didn't hear him or she completely ignore the question.

"So, umm... I have to to bring this to the rendezvous point, right?" Aile said, tapping her upper chest. "Wait here until I get some help. I'm putting my neck on the line so expect an extra fee when the bill comes!"

"Wait!" The blonde shout, stopping her from leaving. "Thank you for saving me. My name is Prairie"

"And I'm Aile. The guy behind you is my partner, Vent. And we'll be your transporter for today!" She said with a smile, which quickly replaced by a frown seconds later. "Vent, I'll expect you to treat our client with respect this time until I'm done."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll try." The reply he got is her pouting face and her tongue sticked out before she turn her back from them and leave. Prairie giggled at their short skit before she looks at him.

"You two seems very close, I presume."

"Yep. We sure do."

* * *

**A/N:**Originally, this story is supposed to feature both Vent and Aile as Chosen Ones. However, Vent is a False Chosen who can only ROCK ON because Aile accidentally linked the R. O. C. K. System to him when they first merged with Model X. The idea is changed to this one so I can challenge myself on how will I keep them coexist until the end with only one of them can use the Biometal. (And I think I'm already having a hard time trying to find where to put Vent...)

The reason why I choose Aile as the only chosen is because, personally, I found Vent's storyline boring. It's all him doing talk about "I'll protect everyone" while in Aile we get to see her question her true identity after she learned that Giro is only given an order to protect her (or Mavericks keeping her alive or something). Second reason is I'm getting tired of "guy saving the damsel in a distress" type of story that I want to write a strong female lead whenever I think of a story. Lastly, correct me if I'm wrong here... Aren't Aile's storyline pretty much the canon considering that Grey's are ZXA canon story?

This is non romance since I'm not good at writing those. However, there will be some build up with Vent and Aile.. I think...

Updates on this story will be veeeery slow. And I'm so rusty with writing right now, I haven't polished that for years so forgive me for grammar mistakes here and there. English is not my first language.


End file.
